


time's slipping away (and what will it hold for me?)

by mansgotalimit, REILAVE_H_C



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, 穿越梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/pseuds/mansgotalimit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: 这一切发生在一个星期三的下午。诺尔坐在他的办公室里，表面上看起来像是在阅读一些邮件，但实际上他连屏幕上的一个字都没看进去。就在这个时候，什么东西突然砸在他的面前。他转过身，本以为是多诺万在没经过他允许的情况下就闯进了办公室，他正打算出声训斥，但他所面对的不是一个哼哼唧唧的十二岁的小屁孩，而是——利亚姆。但那并不仅仅是利亚姆。至少不是那个现在他在新闻上所能看到的利亚姆，那个有着饱经风霜的肌肤，乱糟糟的胡须，和拥有一双用细密鱼尾纹勾勒却依旧明亮的蓝眼睛的利亚姆。正站在诺尔前面的是诺尔记忆中的利亚姆，那个有着光滑柔软的皮肤，微微张开的饱满嘴唇，眉头紧锁，深色的长睫毛投下片片阴影的年轻的利亚姆。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 24





	time's slipping away (and what will it hold for me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time's slipping away (and what will it hold for me?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336252) by [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/pseuds/mansgotalimit). 



这一切发生在一个星期三的下午。  
诺尔坐在他的办公室里，表面上看起来像是在阅读一些邮件，但实际上他连屏幕上的一个字都没看进去。就在这个时候，什么东西突然砸在他的面前。他转过身，本以为是多诺万在没经过他允许的情况下就闯进了办公室，他正打算出声训斥，但他所面对的不是一个哼哼唧唧的十二岁的小屁孩，而是——  
利亚姆。  
但那并不仅仅是利亚姆。至少不是那个现在他在新闻上所能看到的利亚姆，那个有着饱经风霜的肌肤，乱糟糟的胡须，和拥有一双用细密鱼尾纹勾勒却依旧明亮的蓝眼睛的利亚姆。正站在诺尔前面的是诺尔记忆中的利亚姆，那个有着光滑柔软的皮肤，微微张开的饱满嘴唇，眉头紧锁，深色的长睫毛投下片片阴影的年轻的利亚姆。  
“这他妈的是怎么回事？”诺尔忍不住发问，但更像是在自言自语。他从混乱中起身，心脏快跳出胸腔。他没有他妈的嗑嗨，也没有喝得烂醉，可他为什么会他妈的出现幻觉呢？  
“这 _他妈的_ 是怎么回事？”利亚姆也不禁发问，听起来很生气，就像是这一切都是 _诺尔的错_ 一般——都二零二零年了，一个看起来二十出头的利亚姆突然出现在诺尔的办公室，这怪不得利亚姆，全都是诺尔的错。至少在自己的幻觉里利亚姆看起来还是无比真实的，诺尔这样自我安慰着。  
“这他妈的是怎么回事？”诺尔再次问道，想着或许是自己看了太久的无聊邮件，于是他闭上双眼。过了几秒后他重新睁开双眼，利亚姆还在那里，交叉着手，看起来还是那样怒火中烧。  
“我他妈的在哪儿？”利亚姆质问道，“这他妈是什么？一种新的玩笑？像什么， _哦，让我们他妈的假扮一下四十岁的诺尔_ ，我是不是该配合地笑一笑？呃，你的皱纹怎么弄到这么逼真的？”诺尔盯着他，这他妈的都是些什么玩意儿？  
“这他妈的——”诺尔说到一半，猛地止住，转而对着利亚姆眨了眨眼，“你不在这。”  
“滚吧诺尔。”利亚姆的语气听起来不胜其烦，他朝着诺尔走了一步，诺尔情不自禁地后退了一步，这让年轻人止住了脚步，不禁蹙眉。  
“怎么？”他更不耐烦了，仿佛诺尔是个喜欢找麻烦的家伙，而自己根本没时间陪他玩这些把戏。  
“你——”诺尔甚至不知道他妈的应该 _从何说起_ 。利亚姆翻了个白眼，他向来是个没什么耐心的人，他满脸挑衅地大步走向诺尔。诺尔想都没想，就伸出手隔着衬衫在利亚姆的胳膊上用力地掐了一把，这让利亚姆吃痛地叫出声。  
“嗷！你这个鸡巴！”他甩开诺尔的手，揉着刚刚被诺尔掐得发红的地方。隔着衬衫，诺尔都能感受到从指间传来的温度，那触感鲜活又真实。“你这他妈的是在干什么？”  
“你有体温。”诺尔不假思索地说，脑子里一团乱麻。利亚姆不可能在这， _更_ 不可能像是从他妈的一九九五年穿越到这里。这他妈的根本不可能。二零二零年了，一个怨声载道的二十多岁的利亚姆·加拉格正站在诺尔的办公室里，这他妈根本 _不_ 可能。  
诺尔之前的确出现过不少幻觉，有些是由酒精和毒品引起的，有些甚至是由睡眠不足所引起的，但它们从不会有如此温暖的触感。它们也从不会看起来如此像他操蛋的弟弟，它们不会有如此锋利清晰的边缘，不会如此不透明，不会他妈的闻起来还有混合着发酵酒精、汗水，和连诺尔自己都分不清是 _利亚姆_ 还是 _隐秘欲望_ 的味道。所以，现在，在这里，到底他妈的发生了什么？   
“去他妈的。”利亚姆不以为然地嘲讽着，他伸出手摸上诺尔的脸作为报复。诺尔条件反射般地将利亚姆的手拍开，当他的手碰到利亚姆时，他畏缩了，那触感温暖又柔嫩，而且……上帝啊，这 _也_ 太他妈 _真实_ 了。操。操他妈的。这 _不_ 可能。  
“操。”诺尔的语气变得有些有气无力，“你现在几岁了？”  
“你他妈的是我哥，”利亚姆生气地质问道，仿佛诺尔知道他几岁是理所当然的事，而事实上这个混蛋他自己却从未想起过自己的生日。  
“你他妈几岁了，利亚姆？”这个名字对于此时的诺尔来说如此陌生，以至于他甚至不能自然地发出这些简单的音节。  
“二十二了，你这个婊子。”利亚姆嘟囔着，伸手去揉自己的胳膊，因为诺尔再一次，心不在焉地，捏了他一把。  
“真是操了。”诺尔脱口而出，声音止不住地颤抖着，还有些虚弱无力。二十二岁，那是什么时候，九四年？九五年？都过了四分之一个世纪了。可去他妈的。  
“咋了？”利亚姆生气地问。  
“利亚姆，”诺尔缓慢地说，他依旧没能说服自己这并不是在做梦，“现在是二零二零年了。”接着的是片刻紧张的沉默，利亚姆眨巴着眼睛，仿佛是在考虑是否要接诺尔抛来的话梗。  
“好吧。”过了一会，他不可置信地说，“好吧，而且我是他妈的埃里克·坎通纳（1），玩够了吧。”  
“我没他妈的开玩笑，”诺尔说，“现在是二零二零年，我已经他妈的五十三岁了。”  
“你出生的时候就已经他妈的五十三岁了。”利亚姆漫不经心地回应。  
“你他妈的能不能严肃一点？哪怕严肃一分钟？”诺尔怒不可遏，他试图平息发自内心的恐慌焦虑。利亚姆不在这，他妈的不在这。他 _不可能也不会_ 在这。  
“那你能？”利亚姆反驳道，他环视整个房间，“再说，你他妈的把我带到哪儿了，嗯？”  
“这是我的房子。”诺尔回答。利亚姆咧嘴一笑，眉毛扬起，轻轻地吹了一声口哨。  
“啊，想得真美。”他说，然后他大步走向窗边，眺望窗外的花园，“这是哪儿，伦敦？看起来可太他妈的像南方了。”  
“利亚姆。”诺尔唤着对方的名字，仿佛这样做就会让对方消失，又或者能让自己搞明白现在到底是什么情况，“你他妈的是怎么到这里来的？”   
利亚姆转过身望向他，“我他妈怎么知道？”他反问。  
“你之前在做什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“在你来到这里之前。”  
“睡觉。”利亚姆回头，重新望向窗外，似乎根本没把这对话放在心上，“那是谁？”他用手指戳了戳窗户。诺尔将身子微微歪向一侧，目光绕过利亚姆的肩膀，他看到桑尼正在花园里撒着欢。  
操。利亚姆——现实中的那个利亚姆——从来没见过桑尼。这他妈的是什么？ 诺尔现在才明白上帝可能真他妈的存在，他还为了惩罚自己让利亚姆苦等十年这桩罪行，和自己开了个宇宙惊天大玩笑？又或者说这就是某种潜意识的信号，自己的大脑幻想了一个最漂亮的利亚姆来让自己的心防土崩瓦解？  
“那是我的儿子。”当诺尔终于反应过来，意识到利亚姆问了他一个问题时，他才堪堪地回复，发觉自己早已唇干口燥。  
“滚吧。”利亚姆根本就没回头看他，“为什么花园里有个孩子？”  
“他妈的，他是我的儿子。”诺尔的声音稍显尖锐。利亚姆的动作僵硬了，但他依旧没转过身。  
“你他妈的根本就没有儿子。”他说，听起来语气冷淡了些，也刺耳了些。  
“我有两个。”听到这，利亚姆终于愿意转过身看向他，诺尔捉摸不透弟弟此时此刻的眼神——混杂着疑惑、愤懑、忿忿不平和黯然神伤，还掺杂着点别的，看起来仿佛是隐隐的嫉妒。  
“不，你没有。”他断然否认，“别开玩笑了，诺尔，这不好笑。咱们回家吧，你就和他们说你逮到我了，我他妈的根本不在意。”  
“我没在他妈的——”诺尔再一次戛然而止，他的呼吸愈发沉重，以至于不得不扶着桌子稳住自己。操他妈的上帝啊！这他妈的到底是怎么回事？“操，利亚姆，你不是真的。”他隐隐地期望他说出来的话能让眼前的利亚姆分崩离析，化作一缕烟雾消失在空气中。可利亚姆仅仅是对他蹙紧了眉。  
“你为什么一直这样说？”利亚姆半困惑半恼怒地质问，“你到底嗑了多少，嗯？”  
“我没他妈的嗑嗨。”诺尔倒是希望自己嗑嗨了，那样至少还能合情合理地解释现在发生的一切。“只是你——你不可能在这。”利亚姆低头看向自己的身体，他摊开双臂，耸了耸肩。  
“看起来我就在这。”他说着，接着他皱起了眉，指向诺尔的身后，“那他妈的是个什么玩意？”诺尔顺着他指的方向转过身，看到桌面上的苹果电脑，界面还停留在自己的邮箱。  
“我的笔记本电脑。”他回答，利亚姆的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“你是怎么弄到那玩意的？你是他妈的詹姆斯·邦德吗？”他试图让自己听起来满不在乎，可诺尔听出了潜藏其中的迟疑不定。  
“那就是台普通的电脑。”诺尔回答，“在二零二零年。”他接着补充。利亚姆翻了一个夸张的白眼，可在那之前，他犹豫了片刻，稍纵即逝，但是诺尔注意到了。  
“去你的。”利亚姆嗤之以鼻，两步就拉近了自己与诺尔的距离，他盯着那部笔记本电脑，半是好奇，半是惶恐，“操他妈的。这太花里胡哨了。它怎么能这么薄？”诺尔正想着回答，突然意识到自己根本无从作答，他妈的他看起来像是个工程师吗？这时利亚姆饶有兴趣地轻哼着，又捡起了诺尔的手机。  
“这他妈又是什么？”他一边说一边摆弄着手中的东西，看起来像是要搞明白这是怎么用的。  
“我的手机。”诺尔回答。  
“你觉得我是个傻逼吗？”利亚姆说着，按下音量键，“这是什么？这是用来做什么的？”诺尔将手机从利亚姆的手中夺走，按下主菜单键。屏幕随之亮起，诺尔输入自己的密码，将屏幕转而正对目瞪口呆的利亚姆。  
“看。”他不耐烦地说，转至拨打电话的界面，“这是一部手机。”  
“不，这他妈的不是。”利亚姆的声音含糊不清，听起来就像是正被什么东西掐着喉咙。诺尔扬起眉毛，将手机屏幕朝着利亚姆凑近了些，利亚姆犹豫了片刻，还是从诺尔的手中接过手机，用自己的粗粗的手指小心翼翼地握住这陌生的仪器。他试探性地点了下屏幕，先按下了一个“零”，接着按下一个“一”，接着他加快了自己的动作，眉头也皱得更紧，“六一五九四……”  
是诺尔在曼彻斯特时使用的旧号码。  
诺尔如鲠在喉，面前的这个利亚姆在面对这一团糟时第一时间想打给的是诺尔。而如果这一切发生在如今的利亚姆身上，他大概只会第一时间报警。  
“我都不知道你以前知道我的手机号码。”诺尔说道。利亚姆抬眼看向他，瞳孔放大，看起来放下了些戒心，像是他之前根本没指望眼前的这个诺尔认出这个手机号码。  
“我当然他妈的知道。”他嘟囔着，然后将目光转回手机屏幕。诺尔从对方躲闪的神情中捕捉到一丝尴尬和难以为情。  
“你打不通的。”他告诉利亚姆，并希望自己的语气听起来是友好和善的，而不是居高临下的，“我已经几十年没在曼彻斯特住过了。”利亚姆的手指悬在拨通键上。  
“反正打了也无所谓。”他低声回复，然后按下了拨通键。  
房间很安静，诺尔可以听到从手机里传来的铃声，一声，两声，三声，然后是一声‘咔哒’，有人接起了电话。  
 _“你好？”_ 电话对面的人的声音隔着电话线听起来尖细不少。紧接着的是一阵沉默，有那么一瞬间，利亚姆瞪大了他的眼睛，嘴唇微张，过了片刻后才意识到 _这是部该死的电话_ ，他这才反应过来。诺尔目睹了整个过程，看着对方从震撼诧异到被迫集中注意力，这如丝线般牵动着他的心。对方看起来太年轻，太未谙世事，太 _利亚姆·加拉格_ 了。  
“请问诺尔在吗？”利亚姆问，心脏重重地跳了一拍。  
 _“诺尔？”_ 对面的人发问， _“姓什么？”_  
“加拉格。”  
 _“你他妈是在搞笑吗？”_  
“他妈的他到底在不在？”  
“滚你丫的。”又是一声‘咔哒’，通话被掐断了。利亚姆将电话从耳边移开，茫然地盯着它，然后将目光转向诺尔。  
“这不是二零二零年。”他说，可语气中却透露出些许踌躇和动摇，“我不在他妈的二零二零年。怎么，我他妈的穿越了？可去他妈的吧，那可不——那——”他停下，试图找到合适的形容词，“不。”过了一会，他说，像是在试图说服自己，正拼命地寻找合理的解释。诺尔可太他妈的感同身受了。“我嗑嗨了，嗑得太他妈多了。”好吧，或许他是真的嗑多了，但诺尔可没有嗑药，所以这根本他妈的不能解释任何事。  
“利亚姆，现在是二零二零年。”诺尔重复道，语气柔和了些，因为这是他的弟弟——他 _年轻的_ 弟弟，他妈的二十二岁的弟弟，上帝啊——现在连 _诺尔自己_ 都在试图强迫自己接受面前的一切，更何况是他未谙世事的弟弟，他根本无法想象此时此刻利亚姆的心境，对方可是一觉醒来后发现自己他妈的穿越到二十五年后的未来。  
“才他妈的不是呢。”利亚姆再一次反驳，诺尔可以听出其中快满溢出的怒火，每当遇到无法理解的事情时，利亚姆只会愤懑抓狂，这是他面对这些事时唯一的解决办法。“这不——这不可能。别——别他妈的开玩笑了，诺尔。咱俩回家吧。”诺尔收回已递至唇边的尖酸刻薄的话语，他不能上利亚姆的当，因为这样一切又会以拳打脚踢作为结束。他必须成为在场的成年人，他得照顾利亚姆，反正一直以来他都必须照顾他的弟弟。他深呼吸，转向利亚姆。  
“好吧。”他说，“我们要做这些事。”利亚姆愤愤不平地张开嘴，准备反驳，每次诺尔准备主宰一切，指挥他做些什么的时候，他都是这个反应，因为他讨厌自己最终还是会顺着诺尔的意，而他们都明白，这是二者心照不宣的默契。诺尔看了利亚姆一眼，利亚姆便乖乖地再次闭嘴。“你待在这，睡一觉，看看是否会——”他止住话柄，看看什么？看看利亚姆是否会一觉醒来回到他妈的九十年代？“看看你醒来后是否会一切如初。”他措辞着，最终用了这个说法。“我去外面呆一会，他妈的撞一堵墙试一试，看看那是否有用。”  
“我不累。”利亚姆双臂交叉，固执地说。  
“我可他妈的不管你。”诺尔说，“如果需要的话我就直接把你揍到失去意识。”利亚姆撅起了嘴，诺尔尝试将自己的注意力从对方那饱满又泛着粉色的嘴唇处移开，上帝啊，诺尔觉得自己总有一天要下地狱，绝对会下地狱的。  
“去你的。”利亚姆说着，与其说是生气，不如说是任性，他用力地跺着脚来到办公室角落的沙发边，把自己扔进去。诺尔一动不动，目光一直停留在利亚姆的身上，利亚姆回过头望向诺尔，“你满意了吗？”他气嘟嘟地说。诺尔感觉到自己若有若无地笑了，紧接着自己的胃开始翻山蹈海，因为他妈的，这不是真的。  
“等你睡着了，我就满意了。”诺尔回复。利亚姆翻了个白眼，翻了个身背对着诺尔，他愤懑地 _哼_ 了一声。诺尔注意到对方闭上了双眼，睫毛却还在打着颤。  
利亚姆的眉眼缓和下来，之前的他一直微微地绷着眉头，现在的他嘴唇微张，长长的睫毛在他的颧骨上打下片片阴影。这让诺尔突然间感到一阵心悸，因为这看起来实在是太他妈的 _漂亮_ 了。诺尔对此爱恨交织，恨利亚姆看起来就像是颗闪闪发光的万众瞩目的钻石，而自己与之相比就像片普普通通的碎玻璃，恨当他站在利亚姆的身边时不会有人瞧他第二眼，但诺尔也爱利亚姆，爱他在受到自己关注时就根本不在乎别人投来的爱慕目光，爱利亚姆 _只属于自己_ 的这种感觉。有时候这会让他头晕目眩，尤其是当他们在千万人面前表演时，利亚姆只会站在自己的斜前方，不会再远了，就像是被作为南极的诺尔深深吸引的北极一样。这让诺尔觉得自己战无不胜，他沉醉于权力感、影响力和爱中，因为看起来利亚姆需要自己，甚于香烟、酒精、毒品，甚至甚于水和空气。  
不过现在，距离上次他看到这幅面容已然过去半生岁月，这漂亮面容只会让他心如刀绞。这只会提醒诺尔，利亚姆曾经多么需要他，多么相信他，而他又对利亚姆做了些什么。这又会令他回想起二人间曾经的拳打脚踢，反唇相讥和针锋相对，那些伤诺尔伤得太深，以至于几十年后他依旧在舔舐旧时伤口。这还提醒了诺尔，他已经走至绝境，无路可退，他再也不会像往日那样拥有利亚姆。  
利亚姆睁开一只眼睛，目光掠过自己的肩膀看向诺尔。  
“混蛋，神经病。”他骂道。  
“婊子。”诺尔条件反射般地回复，因为尽管眼前的是二十二岁的利亚姆，他还是利亚姆。利亚姆对着他反比了食指和中指，然后双臂抱胸，蜷缩双腿，调整好姿势。他看起来太他妈的年轻了，以至于诺尔什么其他的都不想，只想在他的额头上温柔地印下一个吻，然后对着他喃喃低语些太过于隐晦暧昧的话语，让彼此疯狂失控的心跳缓和下来，让彼此平静安逸下来。但他没有，因为他根本不知道自己和眼前的这个利亚姆应是怎样的关系，所以他只是确认了一下利亚姆的确乖乖地闭上眼睛，之后他便离开了办公室，关上门并悄声上了锁。  
去他妈的，他想着，将额头倚靠在门上。他需要喝上几杯。

xxxxx

事实上，在厨房里灌下一杯威士忌后，诺尔的确用头狠狠地撞了一下墙。那实在是太他妈的疼了，而且他后知后觉，他应该撞头的一侧的，至少还可以用什么东西挡住那些淤青或是肿块。不管了，他想着，为自己续了一杯酒，假装没发现自己的手指正克制不住地颤抖。反正这也不是他第一次因为利亚姆而受伤了，不是吗？  
诺尔在厨房里呆了很长很长的一段时间，他盯着墙壁，指尖从威士忌酒杯的边缘滑过，思绪如光一般飞快掠过。等到自己回到办公室时，利亚姆还会在那里吗？如果在的话，他又应该如何是好？他应该告诉萨拉这件事吗？可不能让二十二岁的利亚姆出门，难道不是吗？他可是大不列颠最具辨识度的面孔之一。可诺尔了解利亚姆，只要是稍微对利亚姆有一点了解的人都明白，让利亚姆整天呆在家，他一定会他妈的发疯的。但又怎么让他回到自己的年代去呢？他又不能一直呆在这个年代，不是么？诺尔不能他妈的扮演罗彻斯特先生，同理利亚姆也不能扮演伯莎，萨拉也不能扮演简（2）。  
不过还有另外一种可能——利亚姆不在那里，是诺尔自己出现了幻觉——这也不是个好消息，他想。他根本不需要去考一个操蛋的医学执照都能明白，自己出现了有关弟弟的生动幻觉，这可不是个好现象，自己可能罹患严重的心理顽疾。但他根本没时间管这些屁事，现在他正处于专辑录制的周期，天天忙碌得焦头烂额，而且他还有孩子需要抚养。再说了，他将酒杯递至唇边，喝干净杯底的酒液，陷入沉思，先不管这是不是幻觉，现在对于他的精神状态来说，最值得担忧的症状是，他根本不确定自己是否希望利亚姆已经在睡梦中悄然离开。  
最后，等到映在厨房墙壁上的阳光已经从耀眼的午后艳阳转化为柔和的落日熔金时，他放下手中的酒杯，伸了个懒腰，向办公室走去。  
他悄声来到办公室前，发觉自己对一切都格外敏感——不论是他急促的呼吸，无意识地眨眼还是颤抖着的手，他甚至无法将钥匙准确地插入钥匙孔。他折腾了许久，终于将钥匙插了进去，旋转了半圈，听到门锁被打开的声音。他深呼吸，用汗津津的手推开了房门，然后他看到了——  
利亚姆。  
他还在那里，蜷缩在沙发上，呼吸平稳。  
操。  
 _操_ 。  
诺尔闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气，又狠狠地吐了出来，然后重新睁开眼。  
利亚姆还在那里。  
似乎是感受到了对方的目光，利亚姆动了动，揉了揉眼睛，转过身来，睡眼惺忪地对着诺尔眨了眨眼。诺尔看着对方的神情在短短几秒内飞速地变化——先是困惑不解，然后是后知后觉，接着是惊慌失措和惴惴不安。但他一筹莫展，除了对着对方回眨着眼睛，他知道自己的脸上也掠过同样的神色。  
“你还在这里。”利亚姆傻乎乎地说。  
“你睡着了吗？”诺尔抱有一丝希望地问道，说不定这就是利亚姆还在这里的理由，尽管事实昭然若揭。利亚姆犹豫了片刻，他清楚地看到诺尔脸上的神情，但他还是点了点头，这让诺尔的心一沉，“操。”  
“我们他妈的该怎么办啊？”利亚姆说着，坐起身，双手环膝缩成一团。他看起来没有丝毫戒心，衣服皱巴巴的，整个人是那么柔和，还未完全从睡意中醒来。这让诺尔的心扭作一团，他太久没有这种感觉了，好吧，上一次他有如此奇妙的感觉还是在他妈的十年前。  
“我他妈怎么知道。”诺尔憎恨自己只能给出这个回答，因为一直以来都是利亚姆追着他给他制造各种各样的烂摊子，而自己总是能给出解决方法，一直以来他都是一个可靠的，能让利亚姆安心依靠的哥哥。利亚姆将脸颊埋在膝盖间，看起来介于沉思与闷闷不乐间。  
“乐队没了我可怎么办呀？”他盯着墙壁低声哀怨，“除了我你们谁还能唱歌呀。”  
“我能唱，你这个婊子。”诺尔负气回应，因为这是他们最不该担心的事。利亚姆听罢，轻蔑地摆了摆手。  
“你可不像我，你不会唱。”他说。  
“你简直是不可理喻。”诺尔就回复了这一句，他摇摇头，将自己窝在椅子里。  
“我饿了。”利亚姆说着，重新将脸颊埋在腿间。诺尔差一点就对此嗤之以鼻，他差一点就抱怨道 _“你他妈的认真的吗”_ ，又或者是 _“你他妈能不能把事情按照轻重缓急排一个优先级，哪怕就这一次也好”_ ，但他扫了一眼手表，发觉已经过了七点，而这孩子可能从昨晚开始就没吃过东西，如果他真的是睡了一觉，然后醒来就发觉自己出现在诺尔的办公室的话。但诺尔又他妈的从哪里为他搞来食物呢?他又不可能将利亚姆拖到餐厅，把他塞到自己与萨拉中间的位置上，然后若无其事地为他乘上一勺炖菜。  
“我可以给你叫一份外卖。”最终，诺尔拿出了手机。利亚姆对此皱了皱眉，像是他根本不相信这个小东西可以叫外卖一样，“你想吃什么？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“好吧，你知道的，中餐、印度菜、泰国菜、意大利菜、汉堡、炸鱼薯条——”  
“一个汉堡。”诺尔点点头，他打开deliveroo（3），选择了排在第一位的汉堡店。  
“过来，”他说，利亚姆犹豫了，好似他并不愿意和这位崭新且陌生的诺尔靠得太近。这本不该是伤人的，尤其是在他们并没有经历那长达十一年的决裂的情况下，但这接触如今又的确是伤人的。  
“拜托，”诺尔再次尝试着开口，他试图让自己听起来温柔些许，“你得告诉我你想吃什么。”  
“我他妈的就想吃一个汉堡。”利亚姆语气不善，但他还是站起来，走向诺尔。他闻起来醉醺醺的，这太他妈的像九十年代时他们在暗巷中偷吻时的味道，又太他妈的像他们在脏兮兮的酒店房间里滚作一团，仓促、绝望又疯狂地做爱时的味道。这让诺尔的胃搅作一团，但他甚至分不清这是欣悦所致还是烦闷作祟。  
“这是菜单。”诺尔说着，希望对方不会发现自己语气中所暗藏的微妙感情，他举着手机，将屏幕对向利亚姆的脸。利亚姆弯腰，眯着眼睛盯着屏幕，仿佛此时他需要一个老花镜一般，然后他按了按屏幕。  
“就这些？”他说，听上去并不为之所动，“这破地方只有六种汉堡？”诺尔猛然间意识到，利亚姆并不会滚屏。  
“你得把界面向下拉。”诺尔一边说一边演示，他将屏幕稍微往上滚了一些，又向下滚了一些。利亚姆皱眉，试着有些笨拙地滚动屏幕。诺尔尽他所能扶稳屏幕，当利亚姆按着触屏时，他也稍加用力，尽可能地维持着力的平衡。一来一回间，一切如旧日契合。  
“美式汉堡，加上薯条。”利亚姆做出选择，他重新站直身子。诺尔点点头，把这款汉堡加入购物车。利亚姆看着他的一系列动作，又皱起眉，“你不给他们打电话吗？”  
“不用。”诺尔解释道，“这全部在网上操作就可以了。”利亚姆还是蹙着眉，但他没再说些什么。  
正当诺尔确认着自己的银行卡信息，而利亚姆还是在皱着眉紧盯着屏幕时，有人敲了敲门。他们两个都弹了起来，一瞬间不假思索地望向对方，诺尔看着利亚姆脸上的惶恐不安，便知道他们现在的想法是一致的—— _操，操，操，他们要怎么他妈的解释这一切？_  
“吃晚餐啦！”门外的人喊了一声——是安娜依斯，然后他们听到她离去的脚步声，穿过长廊，走下了楼梯。诺尔颤抖地舒了一口气,而且他看到利亚姆也如此舒了口气，胸膛涨起一些，又比之前稍快些地沉了下去。感谢上帝，过去三年间，诺尔一直坚持自己的书房是他的私人领地，这栋房子里唯一一处只属于他自己，禁止他人驻足的一隅。当然了，他知道自己在花园里还有一间工作室，但那不在这个房子里，不是吗，萨拉？  
“好吧。”诺尔说着，完成付款的流程，软件显示餐食大概还需要半个小时送达。这不算太糟，他可以在半个小时内吃完他的晚餐。“我——我要先离开一下，去吃晚餐，你在这里等我。食物大概还需要半个小时送达，我会在那个时候回来。”  
“为什么我不能和你一起吃？”利亚姆发问。  
“你他妈疯了吗？”尽管压低了声音，诺尔听起来还是那么歇斯底里，“我他妈怎么和我的妻子，和我的孩子解释？”利亚姆耸了耸肩，眼神变得锐利起来。  
“这他妈不是我的问题。”他说，尽管这他妈的就是他的问题。  
“滚。”诺尔骂道，因为这是唯一他所能回应的。他将椅子拉开，起身，对利亚姆怒目而视，接着他补充道，“不要发出任何声音。”利亚姆的眼睛里闪着光，像是在思考是违背诺尔所导致的后果严重些，还是借此取乐所带来的快乐多一些，但他的身子却先他的大脑一步，他向后退了一步，为诺尔让路。  
“不然呢？你又会怎样？”利亚姆冲着已经走到门口附近的诺尔发问。  
“我他妈会杀了你。”  
利亚姆对此只是咧嘴一笑，眼睛依旧泛着光。  
“怎么，你他妈的要跳起来痛击我的膝盖吗？”他说。他的声音里带着些许挑衅的意味，还有些嘲讽和奚落，诺尔知道这实际意味着什么。利亚姆希望借此唤醒诺尔，他试图用尽他所能想到的一切办法，去戳，去杵，去激出他所熟识的那个诺尔。  
但这的确有效，诺尔想着，因为他的确犹豫了，这孩子气的小伎俩永远都会起作用。但诺尔知道有一件事能让利亚姆闭嘴，乖乖地听话，至少，他知道现在他还有时间做这件事。  
“孩子，做我的乖男孩。”诺尔这样说，听起来有些太过于温柔，又有些许过于游移不定，根本听不出二十五年前他说这句话时语气中的胸有成竹和坚定不移。  
（他能根据利亚姆情不自禁地咽了口口水的反应得知，这句话还起着作用。）

xxxxx

晚餐就是他妈的折磨。  
安娜依斯心情不好，多诺万和桑尼正在吵架，萨拉征询着诺尔关于她所选的地毯样品的意见，诺尔不得不紧握住手中的刀叉，力道之大，以至于他甚至怀疑为了避免自己对这些乱七八糟的样品大发雷霆，他不得不将这些刀叉掰弯拧断去发泄难以抑制的焦躁不耐。  
正当安娜依斯正为多诺万早上是否用了她的牙刷和对方争辩，并坚定牙刷绝对是湿的时，门铃响了。诺尔猛地站起来，大腿撞在桌子上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
“我去看看。”他说，萨拉奇怪地看了他一眼，不过紧接着多诺万威胁安娜依斯，说他要把自己的土豆泥扔到对方头上，这迫使萨拉转移了注意力。  
诺尔打开门，送餐员看起来似乎是一个追星族，但诺尔可他妈的没时间理会这些事，他只是接过食物，礼节性地笑了笑，然后在萨拉发觉异样前，或是让房间里的其他人闻到纸袋中的汉堡味前冲上了楼梯。去他妈的，他一步两个台阶地冲上楼，情不自禁地想，这感觉仿佛他在自己家里藏了一个情妇。  
诺尔走进房间，锁上门，利亚姆正坐在他的电脑桌前，皱着眉紧盯着笔记本的屏幕，不时点击着什么。  
“你在干什么？”诺尔问道，他把纸袋扔到利亚姆面前的桌子上。  
“看。”利亚姆回答。  
“别看。”诺尔说着，嘭地一声合上笔记本。利亚姆跳了起来，堪堪地及时抽出了手，他大声咒骂起来。  
“你这个他妈的混蛋，这是干什么啊？”他蜷缩着，仿佛刚刚诺尔的动作差点切下了他的手指。  
“我不觉得你应该知道——你知道的。关于未来的事。你的未来。”诺尔不知自己该如何措辞，但他担心，如果让利亚姆知道绿洲乐队将分崩离析的话，这是否会在连续的时间网络中撕扯出一个裂口，又或者导致类似的紊乱。还有可能，提早得知未来的事某种程度上会伤利亚姆的心，这或许才是诺尔所真正顾虑的事。  
“太晚了。”利亚姆倚靠在诺尔的椅子上，对他眨了眨眼睛，蓝色眼睛里充盈着复杂的情绪，“为什么电脑里没有我的照片？”  
“为什么要有你的照片？”诺尔反驳道。  
“你有保罗的照片。”利亚姆的语气中隐隐有指责的意味。诺尔暗自发誓，他不应该将利亚姆独自一人留在这里，真的不应该这样做。但他已将电脑锁了屏，难道不是吗？他妈的利亚姆到底是怎么解的锁？  
“你他妈怎么知道我的密码的？”诺尔质问。利亚姆咧开嘴，孩子气地坏笑。  
“你的密码总是和我有关。”他解释道，这让诺尔下腹一沉，因为这的确是事实。他曾尝试过做出改变，在二零零九年后的几年间，他试过将密码改为他和萨拉第一次见面的地方，或是改成自己为安娜依斯所作的第一首歌的歌名，但在他因为忘记密码而不得不三番五次地去维修点重置密码后（他 _发誓_ 自己是在格拉斯哥认识萨拉的），他放弃了，将密码改了回去。这不代表着什么，在他将密码改为利亚姆三年级时导师的名字时，他这般自我安慰道。只要是与利亚姆有关的密码，便只是密码，从未有什么特殊的意义。  
“你不应该看的。”诺尔说着，重重地坐在角落的沙发里，用掌根揉压双眼。他突如其来地感到筋疲力尽，这一天释放的肾上腺素超过了他这个年纪所能承受的剂量，他上了年纪，他妈的无法承担这过量的精力。  
“你应该把密码设计得难猜一点的。”利亚姆反驳道，从他那传来窸窸窣窣的声音。诺尔睁开眼，看见利亚姆正不耐烦地撕开汉堡的外包装，咬了一大口，眼中闪着欣喜的光芒。“这也太他妈大了。”他心满意足地接了一句。  
“那就好。”诺尔简短地回复。他为利亚姆的悠然自得感到‘欣慰’，他的弟弟正忙于享用一个太他妈大的 _汉堡_ ，以至于没有时间考虑当前状况的严重性。  
“你他妈挪挪你的屁股吧，那又不会有什么坏处。”利亚姆嘴巴里塞满了汉堡，他犯了一个白眼，口齿不清地说。  
“你他妈能不能严肃一点？”诺尔重申，“你——你他妈根本就不应该出现在这里。你才二十二岁。你是从 _一九九五年_ 过来的。”利亚姆耸耸肩。  
“现在埋怨又有什么好处呢？”他说着，又咬了一口汉堡，“我又做不了什么，不是吗？哭也没用。”诺尔深吸一口气，发泄般地咬了一口口腔内壁，又深深地呼出一口气。  
“我们他妈的要怎么办啊？”他喃喃道，与其说是在发问，不如说是在自言自语。  
“打……意思……”利亚姆的声音因为口中的汉堡而含糊不清，他咽了下去，重新开口，“打给我。我的意思是年纪大的我。他肯定经历过这一切，不是吗？”  
诺尔咽了一口口水。操。他说得有道理。  
“怎么啦？”看着诺尔脸上的表情，利亚姆不禁发问。诺尔移开了他的视线，转而盯着自己的脚背。  
“如果他没有呢？”他说，“利亚姆。你。另一个你。”去他妈的。这是他所经历过的最奇怪的对话了。  
“问一问又没什么大不了的，不是吗？”利亚姆说着，将油腻的手指在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，接着伸手去拿薯条，看起来他妈的像只贪吃的猪，“给他打个电话问问就行了。”  
“我——”诺尔止住话柄。他不确定他该怎么告诉，又或者说是否应该告诉这个利亚姆，他和年长的利亚姆已经不再说话了。他甚至没有利亚姆的电话号码，他得先给母亲打个电话，而且这时间紧迫，母亲和利亚姆都是早早上床休息的人。  
“咋了？”利亚姆再次发问，这次的语气中带着点犹疑，“我死了？”  
“啥？”诺尔吓了一大跳，“当然不，你——啥？”利亚姆又耸耸肩。  
“你看你脸上的操蛋表情。”他说，“就他妈的给我打个电话，有什么难的？”诺尔闭上眼睛，揉捏自己的鼻梁。  
“好吧。”他放弃了，因为他的确没什么别的办法，“好吧，我会打电话。”利亚姆对他咧嘴一笑，显而易见，他为诺尔接受自己的意见而感到自豪。他塞了四根薯条进自己的嘴巴。“你真恶心。”诺尔接着说，他起身，从口袋里掏出了手机。利亚姆一边咀嚼着，一边对诺尔皱起了眉毛。  
“你要去哪里？”他问。诺尔犹豫了。他不能真的在利亚姆的面前给母亲打电话，不是吗？拜托，如果让这个利亚姆知道他根本就没有另外一个利亚姆的联系方式，这个利亚姆会他妈的有怎样的反应？诺尔完全可以想象得到紧接着的一连串的问题，和利亚姆潜藏在愤怒之下的黯然。不过，利亚姆总会发现的，不是么？如果年长的利亚姆，也就是现实中的利亚姆确实知道些什么，那他们间的冷淡关系很快就会暴露无遗。或许，在年轻的利亚姆不得不目睹这一切前告知他真相是更好的选择。  
“听着。”诺尔说着，重新坐下，拇指停留在母亲的联系方式上，“我——我和利亚姆，我们不联系了。”利亚姆的双唇微微张开，眉头紧蹙，他试图判断情况有多糟糕，是他自己还是诺尔导致的这一切，这持续了有多长时间，他试图判断这只是临时的隔阂还是永久的诀别。  
“有多久了？”利亚姆问。诺尔咽了一口口水。在这个利亚姆所经历的年岁里，他们断联的最长时间估计也就只是几天。  
“十一年了。”他语气平静。利亚姆轻声倒吸一口气，瞪大了眼睛。  
“滚吧。”他骂道，但他的声音却微微颤抖，因为他知道诺尔他妈的没有在开玩笑。  
“我——这很复杂。”诺尔说，“但是，你应该知道这情况，在我们给他打电话前。”他不知从何时起‘我’变成了‘我们’，但似乎利亚姆并没有注意到人称的变化。  
“十一年？”利亚姆似乎要用尽全力才能勉强挤出这问句中的量词，这让诺尔吓了一跳，“他妈的到底发生了什么？”  
“这——我不——这很复杂。”诺尔重复道。  
“滚吧。”利亚姆再次骂道，但这次是下意识地，“我——我们—— _十一年_ ？他妈的到底发生了什么？”  
“这很复杂，利亚姆。”诺尔重复。他没有时间或是精力去身陷囫囵，他不能去激怒这个年轻且富有激情的利亚姆，因为这会结束于一场肉体相搏，而如今的诺尔早就没有耐力去打架了。  
“你不再爱我了吗？”利亚姆直截了当地问。诺尔对他眨巴着眼，“我当然爱你。”他脱口而出，尽管这话让他自己都大为惊讶。  
“你不再 _那样_ 爱我了吗？”他目光坚定，下巴紧绷。但他的嘴唇在微微颤抖，这暴露了他的畏怯。一直以来，他最忌惮的是来自诺尔的回绝否定。  
诺尔咽了口口水。他不知该如何回复。这么多年来，他试图说服自己，说服自己那只是个由毒品驱使的病态的状态，而如今他早就戒断长达十年了。还深陷其中的是利亚姆，不是自己。他现在好多了，不再他妈的那样纠结到让自己作呕，他 _不再_ 想跪在利亚姆的面前，心甘情愿地俯首称臣了。  
不过有些时候，哪怕是现在，在分离了十年后，在美国某个寒冷的酒店房间里，当诺尔将手握在自己的阴茎上时，他的脑海里仍会闪过些画面，明亮的蓝眼睛，丰满的嘴唇，长长的深色睫毛，笑着退开时上下滚动的雪白喉结*，想起这些时，他总会高潮得比平日仓促，更淋漓尽致。但很快，高潮的余韵会被一种如铅般沉重，在胃中翻腾的恶心感所取代。他不应该有如此欲望，他不应该，但这不代表他没有。  
“我不知——”诺尔戛然而止。他心知肚明。“我还那样爱你。”  
“所以为什么？”  
“天啊，利亚姆，我和你说了，这很复杂。”诺尔有些心烦意乱地说，语气中的愤怒恰到好处地掩盖了他的尴尬和他妈的脆弱感，“你到底还想不想让我打电话？”利亚姆张开嘴，已经准备好抱怨之词，但他还是闭上了嘴。  
“好吧好吧。”他嘀咕着，但他的目光依旧黏在诺尔的身上，看着对方拨通打给母亲的电话。  
电话铃响了两下，接着是一声‘咔哒’，母亲接起了电话。  
“你好呀，诺尔。”她说。  
“嘿，老妈。”他回复。利亚姆止不住地对他皱眉。  
“接到你的电话，我很开心。”她引出了话题，“尽管现在有点晚了。”  
“我知道，对不起。”诺尔语带歉意，“我，呃，我需要，”他清了清嗓，“我需要利亚姆的电话号码。”电话对面沉默了片刻，诺尔注意到利亚姆有一刹那间的黯然失神。  
“好的。”一分钟后，他的母亲终于回复。诺尔爱她这种什么都不过问的性格。他爱她的所有，真的，除了她生下了利亚姆这件事。“我们开始吧。你准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”她断断续续地报出一串数字，诺尔匆忙地将其记在沙发边的一张纸上，一边记一边点头，“谢啦，妈。”  
“哦，不用谢，诺尔。”她停顿了下，接了一句，“我很高兴。”诺尔感觉自己就像个糟糕的儿子。他的确是个糟糕透顶的儿子，他花了二十年的时间去操她的另外一个儿子。  
“我得挂了，老妈，再联系。”诺尔说着,刻意回避利亚姆炙热的，质询的目光。  
“常联系。”他的母亲简单地告别，便挂断了电话。诺尔忙着输入新的号码，希望利亚姆不再过问。他的指间渗着汗水，在屏幕上留下水印，因为，操，利亚姆会对此有什么回应呢？那个真实的利亚姆，年长的利亚姆，那个承受了长达十年的来自亲哥哥的在社交媒体上发表的冷言冷语的利亚姆，那个每一年都会送圣诞礼物给诺尔却从未得到回应的利亚姆。他会他妈的怎样想呢？  
“你甚至没有他的电话号码？”利亚姆的声音听起来像是被谁扼住咽喉般奇怪而嘶哑。  
“显而易见。”诺尔的声音有些冷淡。利亚姆不再说什么，但当诺尔抬眼重新望向弟弟时，他发现对方正窝在椅子里，看起来介于受伤，害怕和困惑之间，这让他感到腹部一阵绞痛，他尝试避免将这种不适归咎于负罪感作祟。  
他已经输入好号码，但他不想按下拨通按键。这按键看起来比平日更亮，也更绿，像是在某种意义上地挑衅他，嘲讽他。如果利亚姆不接电话该如何是好？如果他接起了电话，听到对方是诺尔时便直接挂断又怎么办好呢？如果——  
他的手指在他犹豫不决时落下，屏幕转为深灰，显示正在尝试接通。他可以听到从大腿边的手机传来的拨号音，他连忙将手机放至耳边，将音量尽可能地调低，以免利亚姆能在这过于安静的房间里听到通话的内容。  
电话响了五声，诺尔正打算挂断，并解释这是这计划行不通的理由，恰逢此时，耳边传来一声‘咔哒’，利亚姆接起了电话。  
“谁啊？”他的声音听起来有些暴躁。诺尔咽了口口水，他感到口焦舌燥。他绝不会想到事情会如此进行。他本想着是利亚姆卑躬屈膝地打电话给自己，也许会掺杂着一些脏话，一定会有不少的含沙射影，但最后的决定权会属于诺尔，由他来决定是否原谅利亚姆和发生的一切破事。他绝对没想过事情会反着来，是自己打电话给利亚姆，而且是自己需要利亚姆的帮助。这只是为了摆脱年轻的利亚姆，他暗自道。这绝对不是个和平协议，甚至不是停战协议。这只是为了摆脱年轻的利亚姆。  
他再次咽了口口水，然后开腔，“嗨，利亚姆。”接着是片刻沉默。  
 _“诺尔？”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1：埃里克·坎通纳（Eric Cantona，1966年5月24日－），法国马赛出生，已退役法国足球员，司职前锋，因在效力曼联时有惊人的表现而被称为“奥脱福大帝”或“简大帝”。（摘自知乎简介）  
> 2：均是《简·爱》中的人物。  
> 3：英国流行的外卖软件。
> 
> *：这句原文是‘a white throat tipped back in a laugh’，琢磨半天没想明白究竟说的是个啥（其实有在想奇怪的东西，但好像又不是那个意思？）


End file.
